


Insegurança

by RaytoTsukishiro



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 19:11:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaytoTsukishiro/pseuds/RaytoTsukishiro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uma pequena conversa entre os dois, expondo uma pintada de amor e outra de insegurança.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insegurança

**Author's Note:**

> Nota 1: A fic se passa logo após as polêmicas, envolvendo o Neymar, Renê Simões e Dorival Júnior.
> 
> Nota 2: Ganso estava machucado nessa época, tanto que na epóca meu disclaimer era:“Ganso nesse momento pertence aos fisioterapeutas e o Neymar ao Santos. Torço para que os dois votem a nos dar momentos de belo futebol e slash nos campos do Brasil.”
> 
> Nota 3: Lembrando que a fic foi escrita MUITO antes de o Ganso se transferir para o São Paulo e claro, muito antes de o Neymar se mudar para o Barcelona.

“‘Cê ‘tá triste?”, Neymar perguntou passando as pontas dos dedos delicadamente pelas pálpebrass fechadas de Paulo Henrique que sacudiuvagarosamente a cabeça em negativo.

“Mas você parece triste.”, o garoto disse antes de ter os pulsos seguros pelo namorado. “É por causa do que fiz? Eu já pedi desculpas…”

Paulo Henrique retirou as mãos que passavam por seu rosto e beijou cada uma das palmas devagar e abraçou o rapaz, recebendo o abraço de volta, tão apertado quanto o que dava.

“Estou feliz, na verdade.” Paulo Henrique disse, afastando-se um pouco para beijar a testa de Neymar que envolvia-lhe os pescoço com os braços. “Feliz por você está crescendo, amadurecendo… mas isso também me deixa com medo.”

Neymar fitava os olhos dele. Pareciam perdidos e tristes de verdade, então tocou-lhe novamente o rosto, passando agora o polegar por seus lábios.

“Está com medo que eu te deixe? É isso?”, ele perguntou e percebeu que eu o olhar do meiocampista mudou por um segundo. “Mas eu nunca vou te deixar, agente sempre vai ficar junto. Para sempre.”

“Para Neymar!”, Paulo Henrique disse, retirando novamente a mão do namorado de seu rosto. “Você sabe que não é bem assim. Daqui a pouco vai ser cada um por seu canto, talvez sei lá, com metade do mundo entre agente.”

“Para você, Paulo Henrique Lima”, Neymar disse, puxando a mão segura por ele. “Eu te amo e vou te amar sempre, mesmo que cada um jogue em um pais diferente, agente vai ‘tá junto mesmo assim. Eu não vou te deixar e se você não quiser me deixar a gente fica junto e pronto. Ah!!" Neymar disse num único fôlego, cruzando os braços sobre o peito e conseguindo arrancar um sorriso de Paulo Henrique por causa de sua cara aborrecida. Era sempre impossível e impulsivo seu moleque.

“Eu também te amo muito, moleque”, ele disse abraçando-o novamente, obrigando-o a descruzar os braços. “E tenho certeza que nunca vou deixar de amar. Mas você vai crescer ainda, vai querer experimentar coisas novas.. Outras... pessoas… e talvez não haja espaço para mim em seu coraçãozinho…”

“É por isso que fica me olhando daquele jeito?” Neymar perguntou ainda visivelmente aborrecido. Envolveu o rosto do namorado entre as mãos, segurando-o firme e de maneira a forçá-lo ficar parado, olhando-lhe.

“Que jeito, moleque?” Paulo franziu o cenho.

“Quando eu ‘tô em campo. Você fica me olhando perdido, fica pensando em quando eu tiver longe?”

“Como você sabe que fico te olhando?”, o paraense ergueu as sobrancelhas, mas não conseguiu evitar um sorriso.

“Porque eu te olho também, ora! Porque eu ‘to sempre pensando em você. O tempo todo.”, Neymar disse encostando a cabeça na testa do namorado “Duvida que vai ser assim p’ra sempre?”

Paulo Henrique não respondeu, ao invés disso, tocou os lábios de Neymar de leve com os seus antes de voltar a abraçá-lo.

Ele não queria duvidar. Embora preferisse acreditar na palavras dele, não conseguia deixar de sentir-se inseguro, de não duvidar que o que havia entre eles pudesse chegar ao fim, provocado principalmente pela distância que, sabia, muito em breve seria inevitavelmente posta entre eles.

Às vezes sentia-se mal por duvidar que o amor de Neymar fosse forte o suficiente para sobreviver aos obstáculos que certamente teriam, tentações de novos amores, a distância e a diferença entre clubes, mas já vira aquele moleque mudar tanto que não conseguiu tirar da cabeça que amar outras pessoas era uma possibilidade muito grande para alguém como ele.

“Não duvide de meu amor, Paulo.” Neymar disse, apertando o abraço e forçando mais ainda as pernas em volta do corpo do meia santista. “Não duvide que eu vou te amar para sempre.”, falou encostando os lábios no do outro, beijando-o devagar, até o paraense intensificar o beijo, enquanto acariciava-lhe as costas.

“Eu não quero duvidar.”, falou empurrando-lhe com o seu próprio corpo para a cama, fazendo-o deitar-se e se colocando por cima dele. “E eu também te amo muito, moleque. Te amo demais e sei que vou te amar para sempre.”

“Então não não duvide.”, Neymar disse e sorriu ao ter o pescoço beijado. “Só me ame. Me ame do jeito que só você sabe me amar. Porque sabe, né? O moleque aqui tem hora p‘ra voltar p’ra casa.”

Paulo Henrique riu e deu-lhe um beijo rápido e estalado nos lábios.

Naquele momento, pelo menos, ele sabia que não precisava duvidar. Aqueles olhos, que também refletiam os seus, eram sempre tão verdadeiros e era também onde Neymar não poderia esconder-se dele. Sabia, com todo o egoísmo que era permitido a quem amava, que enquanto aquele brilho estivesse ali, o coração do menino lhe pertenceria. E que seria ali que encontraria o brilho de seus próprios olhos.

 

****

**FIM**


End file.
